


Trolls: New Tribes, Music and Danger

by MonikaTheFairy



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Branch is only half pop troll, Cookie Sugarloaf is Creek's older sister, Creek's Redemption, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, King Peppy's partiner was a genderfluid troll, M/M, Multi, OC Centred, Open Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Toby is DJ Suki's Brother, Trollex and Bliss Marina are siblings, also I just tagged as much trolls characters I could, and CJ Suki is his daughter, kind of?, mega polyamorous relationship, the kpop gang are quints, the ultimate polyamorous web, the yodeler trolls are satyr like, they also have four moms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaTheFairy/pseuds/MonikaTheFairy
Summary: After the World Tour, Poppy, Branch, Hickory and the other main tribes leaders are planing on travel beyond their map limits and meet as many sub genre tribes as they can
Relationships: Branch/Chaz (Trolls), Branch/Hickory (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Riff (Trolls), Carol/DJ Suki, Chaz/Hickory (Trolls), Chenille/Tresillo, Delta Dawn/Dickory (Trolls), Milton Moss/Smidge, Prince D/King Trollex/DJ Suki, Queen Barb/Carol (Trolls), Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Barb/Queen Poppy/Branch/Hickory/Chaz (Trolls), Queen Essence/King Quincy (Trolls), Satin/Ripley Wisp, Tresillo/Wani (Trolls)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Trolls: New Tribes, Music and Danger

**Author's Note:**

> *phew* My fist trolls fanfic! English is not my mother language y'all so please be nice to me QwQ  
> also I'm not good at making summaries

The two grey-ish trolls were climbing up the tree, following the amazing music they have heard

"Come on C! We're almost there!"

"Easy for you to say Lip, you can fly! Us non winged trolls have to get to the top the old way you know."

"Well my offer for a ride is still open" The gray-ish purple trolls roled his eyes "What? I'm just saying~"

Before he could think of a come back the two were startled as a sudden explosion of colors came from the sky and easily penetrated the tree branches.

"Wow!" The peach-to-orange grey-ish troll exclaimed "That's a heck of a rainbow! We have to see that!" She grabbed her friend by his waist and, with all of her wings streight, bolted them to the top before he could even protest.

Once up there the two gasped not only to the music they could finally hear clearly, but also at the huge rainbow the filled their eyes.

"Wait a minute, since when rainbows have only six colors? Hold up- Where is it even coming from?!"

Lip reached into her bag and pulled her binoculars, before gasping once again when she realized were the colors were coming from and what were said colors

"Red, pink, yellow, orange, purple and blue coming straight from inside of Volcano Rock City's volcano were the music is also coming from????? C do you know what that means?!" She turned her now excited gaze to her friend "Those are the strings colors! The six main tribes are together again! We gotta tell everyone!" She fluttered around in excitement "This is going to be so cooooool!"

C waited until his friend was fair enough not to hear it as he muttered to himself "yeah.....cool" while staring sadly at the pink stripe of the rainbow, before making his way down the tree. Cool or not, that meant something for sure, what exactly he either didn't know or was affraid of the awnser.

~o~o~

_Pop Trolls Village, 2 months after the World Tour, somewhere around 2pm:_

Poppy was happily humming 'Trolls just wanna have fun' to herself while doing another of her scrapbooks (this one was about her and Branch's 2nd monthversary together) when said trolls knocked on her pod's door. "Get in Branch!" she said while never taking her eyes or hands out of the scrapbook "So what does my sweet **boyfriend** needs?~" 

Branch sighed, still a bit embarrassed with Poppy insistence on emphasizing the word 'boyfriend' as much as she could "I just came to say Barb and Hickory are here and they want to talk to yo- ack!" Branch barely manage to finish the phrase before Poppy grabbed him by the arm walking to leave the pod "Why didn't you said sooner let's go!"

The two made their way (or better saying Poppy made her way while dragging poor Branch by his arm) down the tree quickly to meet with Hickory and Barb

"Hey Popsqueak! I know we barely saw each other for a while now, but be careful not to break you boy toy." Barb said the moment the two landed on the groud, poor Branch almost falling face first if Hickory haven't catch him on time "Hey there partiner! Fancy of you to **drop** by!" The teal trolls rolled his eyes "Hard-har Hickory, your quite the commedian. Now please put me down" he said while giving Poppy a ratter scold-ish glare, she only gave an apologetic look in response before turning to hug Barb

"Is so good to see you guys!" she then turned to hug Hickory "But how are you here Barb? I thought you where too busy in Volcano Rock City?"

"Well around 2 weeks ago my work ended earlier than I thought so I went to Techno Reef pay a little visit to Trollex and talk about an idea I've been thinking. Then I went to Vibe City, followed by Symphoniville, Lonesome Flats and finally here"

"What idea?" Barb smirked knowing how easily was to awake her fellow queen curiosity "Follow me then we can talk about it" and thus she guided them back to her Angler Bus

**Author's Note:**

> btw C and Lip are not the trolls official names, that's just their nicknames for each other  
> also just now I noticed how short this chapter is......meh whatever is just the first one


End file.
